


It's Raining Now

by BlueQuill_Boops_You



Series: Blue's Oneshots [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, I mean Red and Leaf are mentioned yeah, I should post something for them but aaa not yet, M/M, Many tags - I don't know her, That's it just them - Freeform, angst not really here lmao, love them too, oh this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuill_Boops_You/pseuds/BlueQuill_Boops_You
Summary: They weren't stood up to a small picnic invitation, but it didn't really go as planned either.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Dark Pit (Kid Icarus), Dark Humor - Relationship
Series: Blue's Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431799
Kudos: 4





	It's Raining Now

[ How long have we been waiting out here…? ]

Dark Pit looked up at the taller figure, a glimmer of curiosity in his eye. Ren, while it was hard to tell from the way his glasses had their shimmer, was… sleeping? But he was standing up? Dark was confused, and mildly pissed. Was he really that tired?

Well… he shouldn't be disturbed then, hm?

Dark looked up at the sky, stormy rain clouds covering it like a dark blanket, as a soft breeze passed them by. Dark Pit wasn't cold, but he'd admit it was definitely getting chillier out here. Maybe they should just go back to the hotel… it seemed that Red and Leaf had forgotten about meeting them out here. But a glance back at Ren made Dark want to not part his sleep. He rarely ever gets a good enough rest, and it seemed that a power nap would at least do him justice.

Plip. 

A droplet fell onto Dark's head, touching down onto this scalp. A little dismayed, he went up and ran his fingers through his hair, before it happened again.

Plop.

[ This is a really bad fucking time to be in the middle of a field. ]

Dark couldn't help but realize, as it didn't take long before the droplets became more consistent. He sighed, and with little resistance, started shaking Ren.

He whined, grumbling a little bit, before cracking his eyes open. The first person he saw was Dark, and that brought a smile to his face. It quickly faded as he realized the other's expression.

"What are you-" He said pre-yawn, as he indeed started to feel rained on. 

[ Is it raining? ]

"It's raining, dipshit, we've gotta-"

A flash of lightning, as the thunder bellowed with it. Dark Pit notably flinched, and that was the thing that awoke Ren. The rain began to downpour like snow in a blizzard, along with the gushing of wind beginning to get more fierce. Dark held himself, but with a pleading expression, told Ren that they needed to get out of here. Dark had began to cover his head with his wing, as it was apparent that despite wanting to, he could not fully reach Ren.

And so they were running.  
For a small while, too.

The open field had no buildings and no shelter, so unless they wanted to run for at least twenty minutes, they could instead wait out the rain. Dark Pit was a little slower, albeit the wings do cause that to be the case, but with Ren having interlocked their arms, they ran through the rain, and directly to a thicket of trees. The hope was that they would get less drenched there.

Ren enjoyed the rain.  
He did not enjoy getting rained on without consent.

It didn't take long until the goal was close, as it sparked something within Dark. Or at least, the adreadline did. 

He began laughing softly. Ren had no idea why, so for a moment, he looked back at the other. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Just a semi-soaked angel with a case of the giggles. Ren was still confused, but that confusion wasn't the only thing that pulled him forwards.

His legs, for instance.  
The moment he looked back to where he was running, they got caught on something, and whatever it was, made him trip straight into a puddle.

And now he was soaked like a sponge.  
Joy.

"H-holy fuck," Dark's laughter became a little more louder, as he almost fell down with Ren. "Gimme your hand you clumsy tree," Dark tried to suppress his laughter, but he was still laughing to himself.

Ren did not seem to find this funny.

He was soaked in a puddle that had a little mud in it, and it was to the extent that now his socks feel moist. His hair a dampened mess, as his glasses miraculously stayed on his face.

[ What's so funny? ]

Ren gave his hands to Dark Pit, as the angel pulled him up with ease, and soon enough, they were well enough under the trees.

The water still reached them a little, but not as much as not being under nature's umbrella.

Dark Pit was still laughing.

"Alright," Ren's voice was at a lower octave than usual to Dark, but the angel, while picking up on it, was doing his best to stop laughing. "What's so funny?" Ren began wringing his sleeve, doing his best to not remain a wet blanket of a person.

"I-" He cut himself off, still laughing just a little, "I had the thought of you s-standing in the rain like a statue because you were sleeping before it started," It wasn't funny to Ren, but Dark Pit seemed to find that very odd and meniscal thing hilarious.

"So, how was I standing?" He wanted to humor it, at least. He wasn't even mad at the other, just confused as all hell.

"You we-" A soft breathless chuckle escaped him, "You were like-" Dark Pit stood up straight and folded his hands, as if he was waiting for some kind of reward. It took a moment, but Ren quickly picked up on the undertone of the pose.

Dark's mind had to do it to 'em.

Ren tried to hold back a little chuckle, before turning his head away from the other and letting it out. God damnit, it wasn't even that funny yet Dark's execution kind of sealed the deal to Ren.

Dark Pit had stopped laughing and lowered his wing for a moment, simply to flap them and shake off the water. Like a small puppy, the action was almost instinctual. He wrung out his scarf and looked over at Ren, who seemed a little dazed at all the water that was absentmindedly flung onto him.

Ren lowered his glasses and his eyes displayed the most judging glare of "was that really necessary?", that the moment that a beat had passed, the two went back to laughing together again.

The rain slipped off of tree leaves and littered down into puddles and flowers. The smell of fresh rainwater was as calming as an air freshener, and yet, the fact that the two of them, well, more Ren than Dark, were soaking wet wasn't a deterrent from the tranquil weather, spoke a soft, peaceful silence. 

"Oh fuck," Dark stopped laughing, holding his gut slightly as he was almost in pain from the laughter.

He'd do it again to hear Ren, though.

"Wait a moment," Ren, who was in the middle of shaking the water off of his glasses, finished doing so, and put them back on to ask, "Did you just let me fall?" Ren's expression was inquisitive, as his stance, as calm as ever, read comfort.

Dark on the other hand, was just as calm, with a twinge of smugness to his aura. "You bet your ass I did," That sly smile danced onto his lips, with hands on his hips as he was genuinely yet metaphorically puffing his chest at the other. "What are you gonna do about it?"

There was a beat of silence, as Ren, with impressive swiftness, pulled Dark off his feet and into a very wet but well meaning hug.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK LET GOOO- YOU'RE AS COLD AS BRICKS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK!" Dark flailed in the embrace, but Ren simply nuzzled his face on the other's.

"Nahhh, don't think I will~" Ren laughed lightly, knowing that a sudden hug and a damp payback was a perfect combo. That, and the water was starting to set in on Ren, and he was feeling a little too cold for comfort.

Dark Pit stopped squirming the moment he realized the other was shivering, and brought that up promptly. "You're shaking."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

With that, Ren carefully let Dark Pit down to realize that he felt really cold. Dark Pit on the other hand was soaked again, and while loving the other's hugs secretly, he couldn't help but want to smack the other. Ren looked down at his sleeves, and seemed to freeze up for a moment as if he genuinely bluescreened.

"Hello? You th-"

Ren cut him off, sneezing violently.

"Okay, I'm worried," Dark kept a small distance, "what."

Ren sniffled, hoping to the Gods it didn't happen this soon, but with the lack of sleep he had, he wasn't surprised.

"Fuck…" Ren grumbled lightly, before looking up at the other. Other than the fact he was still shivering, nothing looked off.

And they couldn't go back yet.  
Or at least, they didn't want to yet.

"The rain's not letting up," Ren told the other, looking back out into the field.

"Yeah, no shit Sher-" There was a flash of lightning that hit again, and it immediately shut Dark up, as his first instinct was to look around. There was again that beat of silence, before Dark made eye contact with Ren again, "We should- go back," he spoke in a low tone, an almost shaken up quiver.

It broke Ren's heart, but he knew acting too soft would upset the other.

"I thought you were fearless," He teased, which got him a good ol' push from Mr. Blackwings over there.

"I am!" He shouted to the other, before whispering, "...mostly." His glance towards the location of the Hotel was clear, as he could only find himself saying one thing. "We're gonna run for it, huh?"

"Yep."

Dark Pit stepped forward, looking back at Ren, "Well then, let's go."

Ren stepped forward to the other, but took a moment of recollection. "Hold on, aren't you faster if you close your wings?"

"Yeah, but then I get even more wet." Dark Pit stated the obvious in his book.

"..."

"Fine," Dark folded his wings into place, as he looked at the other with a tease in his tone, "Happy?"

"Very."

The two in black stepped together, both beginning to realize that Dark had begun shivering too.

At this rate, the both of them were going to be bed-locked with a cold or fever.

Dark however, wanted something a little more.

"C-can I…?" He presented his hand to the other, as Ren quickly picked up on what it was. Ren lifted his own hand and carefully to not startle the other, intertwined their hands and had a moment of settling down.

There was a nod from Dark, as they took one careful step forward, and from there, ran off to the Hotel, hand in hand.

… 

The two dumbasses forgot the picnic basket behind.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Leaf:** Whh-- that was today?! Red and I had matches today!  
>  **Dark:** So we weren't stood up... nice.  
>  **Ren:** Told you~  
>  **Red:** Soo... where's the basket?  
>  **Dark:  
>  Ren:  
> Ren:** _Shit._


End file.
